fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Na obozie" 11.Wesoły poranek
Jedenasty odcinek z serii "Fineasz i Ferb - Na obozie". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Samanta Timens *Angela Weather Fabuła Izabela Po wysuszeniu się jak zwykle zadzwonił dzwonek na kolację. Poszliśmy zjeść, a potem mogliśmy robić to co chcemy. Postanowiliśmy pójść do ośrodka do zajęć i poszukać jakiejś gry. Zagraliśmy w Twister. Fretka miała kręcić wskaźnikiem. Na początku wszystkim szło bardzo dobrze, ale potem zaczęły się schody. Pierwsza odpadła Samanta, a zaraz za nią Ferb, niewiem czemu ale wydawało mi się, że Ferb zrobił to specjalnie. Zostałam tylko ja i Fineasz. W końcu wyszło na to, że zaplątaliśmy się i upadliśmy na siebie - Nic ci nie jest?- spytał Fineasz pomagając mi wstać. -Nie, wszystko dobrze-odpowiedziałam lekko się rumieniąc. -Co teraz robimy- spytała Samanta. -Nie wiem, a ty wiesz co możemy robić??-spytałam jej. -Już wiem!- wykrzyknęła- możemy pograć w karty- dokończyła. -Świetny pomysł- zachęcił Fineasz. Nie minęło pół godziny a wszyscy byli w „sypialni”. Zaczęliśmy grać. Gra była bardzo fajna, pełna śmiechu. Ale wcześnie poszliśmy spać, bo o 23.00 już leżeliśmy. Coś kazało mi się obudzić, wstałam o 2.00 i wyszłam na dwór. Ponieważ miałam lepszy wzrok dostrzegłam w cieniu to czego wolałabym nigdy nie zobaczyć… Na ziemi leżał jakiś chłopak, a nad nim stała Angela, Angela z ustami poplamionymi krwią i wydłużonymi kłami… Nie zwracając na nią uwagi podbiegłam do chłopaka. Miał pełno śladów pogryzień i co gorsza nie wyczułam pulsu. W końcu emocje u mnie nie wytrzymały -Co ty do jasnej mu zrobiłaś?!- wykrzyknęłam. -Może nie widać, taka już moja natura- odpowiedziała perfidnie. -Jaka natura do ….. ty zabiłaś człowieka!, wiesz co by się stało gdyby go znaleźli! Pełnego pogryzień?! -No, nic- odpowiedziała Angela nie przejmującym głosem. -No nic?! No nic?! Od razu zaczęłaby badać sprawę policja, a my musielibyśmy się ukrywać! To, że jesteś wampirem nie oznacza, że od tak możesz sobie zabijać ludzi!- skupiłam się, pomyślałam co mogę zrobić, przypomniałam sobie, że przy posiadaniu dużej energii mogę nawet uratować życie. Dzisiaj zyskałam dużo energii! Uniosłam ręce nad chłopcem i tchnęłam w niego moc, jego serce znów zaczęło bić, choć nadal Był nieprzytomny -Co ty zrobiłaś?- spytała skołowana Angela, bo zauważyła, że rany się goją, -Naprawiłam twój błąd -powiedziałam tajemniczo. Angela odeszła do swojego namiotu, chłopak się przebudził i wrócił do namiotu, na szczęście zdążyłam się skryć, po tym gdy uznałam, że wszyscy są bezpieczni wróciłam do namiotu. W końcu zasnęłam. Widziałam jakiś kamień, potem obraz znikł i zobaczyłam siebie jak piszę jakiś list, i chowie go w jakiejś książce, potem wybrałam się na jakąś podróż, aż w końcu w nocy wschodzi czerwony księżyc, a z zewsząd zaczęły wychodzić wilkołaki i wampiry, które zaczęły atakować ludzi. -Izabela, wstawaj śpiąca królewno- usłyszałam głos Samanty, otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam nad sobą właśnie Samantę i Fineasza. -Co się stało- spytałam skołowana. -Zaraz śniadanie- powiedział Fineasz. -On nie chciał cię budzić, bo mówił…..- Samanta nie dokończyła bo Fineasz szturchnął ją ramieniem. -Ał to bolało!- Samanta spojrzała na Fineasza, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Zaraz śniadanie?- postanowiłam przerwać ciszę pytaniem. -Tak, a dokładnie za 10 min.- odpowiedziała Samanta patrząc na zegarek. -O, dziwne, zawsze budziłam się pierwsza… -Ale mam nadzieję, że się wyspałaś- zatroszczył się Fineasz. -Tak, miałam koszmar- wyznałam. -A co ci się śniło?- spytała ciekawa Samanta, a ja opowiedziałam jej sen. -Straszne- stwierdziła. -Wiem, mnie też to przeraziło- odpowiedziałam. -A Fineasz pomyślał…- Samanta zaczęła ale Fineasz znowu szturchnął ją ramieniem. -Ej, to drugi raz- oburzyła się, a ja popatrzałam na nią zdziwiona, nie przypominam sobie, żeby potrafiła czytać w myślach… -Tak, tak potrafię czytać w myślach- potwierdziła moje myśli. -Ale, jak- spytałam skołowana. -Nie wiem, pewnie przez nasze wejście-wymyśliła. -No dobra ja idę się ubrać- powiedziałam i poszłam do przebieralni, po 5 min wyszłam na dwór, gdzie wszyscy już byli. Akurat wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. -No to chodźmy królewicze i królewny- zachęciła Samanta żartobliwym tonem. -A ty Kopciuszku dobrze się czujesz?- powiedziałam wesoło. thumb -Tak, wspaniale Śnieżko- odpowiedziała mi. -Jesteś pewna, a nie jadłaś jakichś słodyczy Kopciuszku??-kontynuowałam. -Ale skądże Śnieżko odkąd tu jestem nie tknęłam nic słodkiego. -O doprawdy Kopciuszku, a może ktoś dolał ci czegoś do picia? -Śnieżko, widzę, że masz dziś świetny humor- dołączył Fineasz. -Tak, bardzo dobry, mój królewiczu- podbiegłam do Fineasza i oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. -Gołąbeczki, śniadanie czeka- zachęciła Samanta, gdy podchodziliśmy do stołówki, bo nasza droga znacznie się wydłużyła. -To do widzenia Kopciuszku- powiedziałam Samancie gdy odchodziłam do swojego stolika. Jak zwykle reszta już siedziała. -Angela jak ci minęła noc- postanowiłam się jej spytać, a ona popatrzała na mnie złowrogim wzrokiem. -Dobrze, wyspałam się- odpowiedziała, wolała, aby Fineasz nie zobaczył jej zdenerwowania. Dalej siedzieliśmy cicho. Potem pan ogłosił, że po obiedzie chce zrobić konkurs kto najszybciej przejdzie Park Linowy i, że możemy teraz sobie poćwiczyć pod okiem Fretki i Jeremiasza. No to my poszliśmy w stronę Parku. -Zapowiada się ciekawie- powiedziała Samanta ogarniając wzrokiem różnorakie przejścia. -To kto pierwszy?- spytał Fineasz. -Ja mogę- odpowiedziałam chętnie. -Dobrze, w takim razie życzę powodzenia, będę cię obserwował z dołu- uśmiechnął się Fineasz. -Dobrze- powiedziałam na pożegnanie i weszłam na górę. Znalazłam się na podeście, a przede mną znajdował się mostek na drugie drzewo. Gdy przeszłam odwróciłam się za siebie i zobaczyłam, że po drabince na górę wchodziła Angela... Kategoria:Odcinki